Stiles Stilinski
“Stiles” Stilinski is one of the main characters on MTV’s Teen Wolf and Teen Wolf: Search for a Cure. He is portrayed by Dylan O'Brien. He is Scott McCall’s best friend and helps him through the various complications facing a young Werewolf. Stiles' life has become infinitely more complicated since "dying" as a surrogate sacrifice. Waking dreams and lost time caused him to believe he might be losing his mind. Stiles was, at one time, fully possessed by a Nogitsune but has fully recovered. Biography Stiles is a student at Beacon Hills High School and the son of Beacon County's Sheriff Stilinski. His mother, Claudia Stilinski, died 6 years ago. He was present when she passed and has never gotten over her death. For some unknown reason, Stiles blames himself. He was a geeky but otherwise normal kid before a werewolf bit his best friend and threw his world into constant chaos. Stiles is sarcastic, funny and outspoken. He is extremely clever and has led the way in working through many of the mysteries of the show. He is a bit frustrated that the werewolf bite has cast him as Robin to Scott’s Batman but he is a solid friend and loyal to a fault. For the longest time he held an intense but unrequited love for fellow classmate Lydia Martin. Their relationship has grown into a strong friendship. While they have a typically combative parent/teenager relationship, Stiles loves his father very much and often worries about his safety. Stiles relationship with Derek Hale is awkward and adversarial. Scenes featuring the two characters offer some of the show's funniest moments. Stiles apparently lost his virginity during a brief stay at a mental institution (See Echo House) and has a growing relationship with werecoyote Malia Tate. Season 1 "Wolf Moon" After something bites his best friend Scott McCall, Stiles researches and figures out that a werewolf is to blame. He then researches werewolves to give Scott an idea of what’s to come. "Second Chance at First Line" His friendship is tested when Scott wolfs out in the locker room and tries to kill him. Stiles defends himself with fire extinguisher and urges Scott not to play lacrosse. He explains that the frustration and violence of the game can trigger a transformation. Later the pair digs up a body outside the Hale House. "Pack Mentality" He accompanies Scott to the car depot to see if Scott was on the bus the night the bus driver was slashed up. (read more...) After Derek Hale is shot with a wolfsbane-laced bullet, Stiles is forced to protect him and comes close to sawing Derek’s arm off. (read more…) Stiles investigates another murder and finds video of The Alpha Werewolf on Lydia’s phone. He can’t find Scott who has cut school for an all-day walk in the woods with Allison. Stiles decides to erase the video. In one of the show’s funniest moments, Stiles asks Danny if he finds him attractive. (read more…) Stiles figures out that Scott’s heart rate triggers transformations. He sets up test which consists of him flinging balls at Scott’s face and proves his theory. He then sparks a violent confrontation with a group of older students to test Scott’s belief that thoughts of Allison can help him stay in control. (read more…) Stiles helps Scott call to The Alpha Werewolf who shows up, attacks Derek and then traps Stiles and his friends in the high school. Stiles calls his father who eventually comes to get the kids out. (read more…) Scott betrays Stiles by making out with Lydia Martin. Stiles tries to lock Scott up during the full moon but his friend escapes. The hunters suspect Stiles might be a werewolf.(read more…) Stiles and Scott help Derek who is on the run from the police and the hunters. He hides Derek in his room. He later enlists Danny to help track down a suspect email which leads him to the identity of the Alpha Werewolf. (read more…) Stiles gets his dad drunk and plies him for information about the Sheriff’s investigation into the animal attacks. He also reveals how much he misses Stiles’ mother. Stiles later helps Scott interrupt Mrs. McCall’s date with Peter Hale. (read more…) Allison forces Lydia to attend a school dance with Stiles as punishment for Lydia’s indiscretion with Scott. Later Stiles confesses his love for Lydia and they share a dance. After Lydia is bitten by Peter Hale, Stiles begs him not to kill her. They strike a deal and Peter spares his life. (read more…) Stiles helps Peter track down Derek via Scott’s cellphone GPS. Peter offers to turn him into a werewolf but Stiles refuses. He and Jackson team up to find Scott but are stopped by the hunters who rough them up and question them. Arriving at the Hale House in the middle of Scott’s fight with the Alpha, Stiles throws a chemical mixture at the beast which Allison ignites with an arrow. (read more…)